Olvídame o perdóname
by Carupin
Summary: "...tan pronto mi mano hizo contacto con la de él sentí una sensación extraña por todo mi cuerpo, algo que no pude ignorar... y entonces lo vi… era el uniformado de la otra vez y tan pronto oí su profunda voz decir mi nombre y confirmando mis antecedentes diciendo que estaba "limpia", supe que aquella sensación que nunca antes había sentido… quería volver a experimentarla..."
1. Prólogo

**RANMA 1/2**

 **AKANE Y RANMA**

 **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** : Esta es una historia con contenido adulto, se hace mención al consumo de marihuana y a situaciones sexuales muchas veces explícitas (no en este capítulo, sino en los siguientes) Por lo que considera que si quieres leer esta historia y aquellos temas no te parecen bien quizás lo mejor es que te abstengas de leerlo, y si lo sigues haciendo a pesar de eso te ruego altura de miras =)

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece y sólo escribo por diversión.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

El aire golpeaba directo en mi cara y la respiración era dificultosa; el sol brillaba tanto que enceguecía, pero me encontraba totalmente agradada tras mis lentes de sol. Estaba cumpliendo con uno de mis rituales favoritos; subir a un trolebús y sacar la cabeza por la ventana y a veces, reemplazaba esta por mi mano y sentía el viento renovar mis pensamientos cuando luchaba contra la fuerza del invisible que representaba el viento… Mi madre insistía en que debía aprender a manejar, pero lo cierto es que no lo deseaba ¿por qué reemplazaría el ser llevada sin preocupaciones? Lo mejor del día era subir a un bus vacío, y mirar el conocido panorama. No importaba cuántos años llevara recorriendo el mismo lugar, siempre descubría alguna casa, algún lugar o un detalle que había pasado por alto u obviado sin saber por qué, pero lo cierto es que me fascinaba descubrir aquellos lugares y preguntarme por qué aunque estuvieron siempre ahí, yo no había sido capaz de verlos. Nunca obtuve una respuesta… y aún espero encontrarla.

Me habían dicho que era una persona con demasiados prejuicios, que la gente como yo no lo pasaba bien en la vida, que mis arranques de ira me hacían parecer, cuando menos, una loca o una persona mayor… que debía cambiar, no obstante yo no me sentía una persona tan negativa como me calificaban.

Todos llevamos, o muchos en realidad, una doble vida, situaciones que vivimos que no exponemos a los demás o a todos. A mi no me gustaba beber alcohol, no me agradaba salir de noche a bailar, de hecho las aglomeraciones y los ruidos fuertes me incomodaban más que alegraban, y tampoco me gustaba fumar tabaco. Aborrecía a aquellas personas que muy temprano en las mañanas comienzan a fumar como si de su desayuno se tratase y que aquel olor queda impregnado en sus cuerpos y en sus que ropas para luego más tarde comenzar a emanar ese olor repulsivo que más de alguna vez me había provocado náuseas o fatiga. Pareciera hasta ahí que no hay algo mal en mi conducta, que parecía casi intachable, pero yo tenía un mal hábito y era que me gustaba fumar marihuana…

Crecí en el contexto de una familia de pensamientos clásicos, donde cualquier insinuación a la droga o a la sexualidad era tomada de una forma que podría considerarse mal vista o algo sólo para reír un rato. La sexualidad existía, claro, pero no era algo que debiese practicarse. No yo al menos. Para los demás estaba bien. Lo cierto es que crecí en una familia mojigata donde los engaños y las traiciones por parte de los hombres pertenecientes a ella eran algo normal y muy bien sabido. Viví y crecí rodeada de mentiras y de doble estándar. Mentir era algo que se me daba demasiado bien, aunque prefería no hacerlo si podía evitarlo porque era muy típico que empezaba con una mentira pequeña y luego debía seguir para encubrir el embuste agrandando el asunto con creces. Por lo mismo, por crecer en un lugar donde las mentiras eran sabidas pero no muchas veces enfrentadas, era que mi confianza en el sexo opuesto y en mi propio género era muy escasa. A mis ojos nada podía ser perfecto y cuando se me daba la oportunidad de conocer un entorno donde todo pareciera funcionar bien, donde fuera un clima de respeto y afecto eso me hacía sospechar aún más. Sobrellevar lo hostil era más fácil para mí que algo que no lo fuera.

Estaba lejos de ser una buena persona. Aunque lo intentaba con pequeños detalles, como ceder el asiento, ayudar a la gente a bajar, saludar y agradecer por cada cosa. Algunos les llaman competencias blandas… yo las llamaba enmiendas.

He cometido muchos errores, y los sigo cometiendo día tras día. He tenido la oportunidad de estudiar muchas carreras sin terminar ninguna, aún sabiendo que ese es un lujo que en muchas ocasiones es algo que no todos pueden permitirse. Aquella categoría era la mía, de hecho, pero al estar rodeada de personas que se encargaron de consentirme más de lo que debían, es algo que pude hacer. A mis veintisiete años seguía estudiando… aún cuando había comenzado los estudios superiores a los diecinueve. Era la mayor de mi clase y sabía cosas que los demás jamás sabrían… como me había dicho un amigo una vez: "poseo un mar amplio de conocimientos sobre casi todo, pero si te molestas en indagar un poco más, descubrirás que son sólo de un centímetro de profundidad". Lo sentí totalmente acertado y adecuado para aplicarlo a mí. Sin embargo, aún así y peor aún, sabiéndolo, me atrevía a mirar por sobre el hombro a veces a los demás… aún cuando yo no lo había ganado a nadie.

Mi vida amorosa se limitaba a unos cuantos ligues, los podía contar con las dos manos y me sobraba un dedo. Con algunos sólo besos, con algunos algo más, pero lo cierto era que nunca había llegado a tener sexo en una cama. A veces me preguntaba seriamente si seguía siendo virgen, aunque personalmente no me consideraba como tal.

Todos aquellos pensamientos eran los que vagaban en mi cabeza cada vez que subía a aquellos viejos trolebuses. O solía tener… porque por desgracia sacaron del servicio mis más preciados y ancianos carros y los reemplazaron por unos nuevos… y los cambios era algo que no supiera llevar demasiado bien… pero pasó algo en ese último viaje que nunca antes había ocurrido. Siempre pensé que un policía era lo último que necesitaba cerca de mí, dado lo ilícito de mis actividades. En mi país existe una ley muy extraña e incomprensible puedes consumir marihuana y aquello no está penado, no obstante si está penado el autocultivo y la compra de esta, por lo que para poder obtenerla me he metido en más de algún embrollo o ido a lugares que nadie en su sano juicio iría. Justamente venía de aquel lugar que era muy temido por los residentes en las cercanías y entonces, ahí, en ese trolebús, fue que lo vi por primera vez. En general nunca miraba los uniformados, sinceramente los consideraba obtusos y de mente cuadrada y dada su actividad, el que sean personas que en teoría debían vivir dando el ejemplo y apegados a las reglas, los dejaban lejos de ser los individuos propicios para compartir, pero aquello era sólo un prejuicio adquirido no sé muy bien de dónde, porque tan pronto mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, aquella concepción no fue más la misma nunca más. Él era alto, de complexión fuerte, cabello oscuro y profundos ojos azules. Y de todas las ramas de uniformados que podía pertenecer, debía ser a la que yo más le temía y odiaba. Traté de ignorar su presencia, habían muchos hombres ahí afuera, ¿por qué debía interesarme justo en quien no debía? Pero por más que traté no lo pude dejar de mirarlo y me avergoncé al notar que él se había percatado de mi insistente mirada porque me sonrió pero desvió sus ojos tan pronto lo hizo, y siguió conversando con quién parecía ser su superior. No volvió a mirarme en el resto del camino y se bajó justo enfrente a la comisaría, que pronto explicaré por qué conocía. Lo quedé mirando porque después de aquella sonrisa creí que yo también le había gustado, pero él me ignoró por completo… ¿Quién se creía él que era? Pero eso era lo mejor, a decir verdad no necesitaba más problemas en mi vida y sólo había sido un encuentro y fugaz ilusión en el servicio público de locomoción. Al diablo con él, no había sido el primero y daba por hecho que no sería el último.

Vivo en una zona portuaria que ha sido elegida como patrimonio de la humanidad, aunque a mis ojos distaba de merecerlo. Era fácil encontrar una ciudad como la mía linda y "pintoresca" si es que no vives ella y sólo vienes de visita. Existe en los alrededores demasiada pobreza, mucha suciedad y olores que en muchas oportunidades me hicieron querer vomitar mis entrañas, y aunque a mí nunca me había tocado experimentarlo, había oído que los índices de delincuencia eran muy altos y de hecho en las noticas locales se podía apreciar.

Mientras curso la carrera en la que más he durado, ya he comenzado a ir a prácticas; lo paradójico es que odio a los niños y estoy estudiando para ser profesora de un idioma extranjero, una de las asignaturas menos queridas por ellos, por lo que su predisposición hacia ella y mi poca paciencia no son una buena combinación. La vida es graciosa a veces, y yo insisto en ir voluntariamente hacia los problemas.

Estaba sentada en una plaza con mis amigas que en realidad no lo son, nos usamos todas mutuamente y lo sabemos, lo entendemos y no nos importa. Cuando vives haciendo cosas que la ley no permite terminas juntándote con personas extrañas y por interés, claro aquello se aplicaba a cierta clase de gente, y aquel era el caso. Llovía y eramos las únicas en los alrededores. No solía tomar, pero en aquella oportunidad accedí y estaba en un estado tal en que no me di cuenta de lo estúpido que podía ser que estuviéramos precisamente en ese lugar en ese momento. Beber alcohol en público en este país también está penado, no es criminal sin embargo, es sólo una falta. La hierba se había acabado, por fortuna, pero aún estábamos bajo su efecto de relajación y bajamos la guardia y cuando ya no podíamos hacer nada por evitarlo una pareja de policías se detuvo frente a nosotros. Era de noche había bebido, por lo que los ojos no podían ser un antecedente de poseer sustancias ilícitas y el alcohol que bebía era algo de muy bajo grado. Creí que nos dejarían ir… pero no… hicieron un control de identidad y una de mis idiotas conocidas no traía consigo su documento que acreditaba la identidad. No miré en un principio quién fue que recogió mi tarjeta de identificación, pero tan pronto mi mano hizo contacto con la de él sentí una sensación extraña por todo mi cuerpo, algo que no pude ignorar y entonces lo vi… era el uniformado de la otra vez y tan pronto oí su profunda voz decir mi nombre y confirmando mis antecedentes diciendo que estaba "limpia", supe que aquella sensación que nunca antes había sentido… quería volver a experimentarla.

* * *

Hasta ahora un universo alterno con todas las de la ley. Traté de plasmar un contexto en el cual me sienta inmersa y realmente lo sienta. Podría haberlo hecho sobre Japón, pero siento que no sería honesto de mi parte y estoy tratando de hacer la escritura un poco más íntima.

A ver si alguien me lee y descubre de qué país hablo y de qué ciudad en particular ;)

Muchos saludos y espero de todo corazón me digan que les parece... recuerden que su review es mi pago y ando vagando sin un lugar al cual pertencer, en busca de un lugar dónde escribir... porque lamentablemente en donde se puede escribir sobre la serie que más quería, no parece haber espacio para mi 8(.


	2. Capítulo I

**RANMA 1/2**

 **RANMA / AKANE**

 ***Mayores de 18* contenido sexual y alusión explícita a drogas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Nos llevaron a la comisaría y yo no le quitaba la vista al policía, pero él no me miraba a mí. Mi ego se sentía seriamente herido. Mientras viajábamos hacia allá, no podía parar de pensar en la cara de incredulidad de él al decir que estaba limpia de malos antecedentes… ¿había algo en mi que gritara que yo no era una buena ciudadana? Si, no lo era… pero esa era información que pocos manejaban y yo no solía ser víctima de los prejuicios. Era molesto e irritante el serlo.

Después de una charla de la que parecía ser la superior de ambos policías que nos detuvieron, nos hicieron firmar unos documentos y nos explicaron que aquello era sólo una falta, no un delito y que si pagábamos la multa y no nos metíamos en problema dentro de un año, aquello se borraría de nuestro historial, sin embargo si volvían a capturarnos nos mandarían a un programa de Alcohólicos Anónimos y aquello si quedaría en nuestro historial. Personalmente me daba igual, el alcohol no era lo mío y después de aquella estupidez dudaba que volviera a tomar.

Al policía que había llamado mi atención ahora podía leer su apellido en el documento entregado. Era Saotome, algo en mi cabeza me dijo que no era la primera vez que oía ese apellido, pero no podía recordarlo. Efectos del consumo prolongado de sustancias que te mataban las neuronas, me habían dicho alguna vez. Dejé de darle importancia que no merecía.

A partir de ese día, a la hora que fuera y dónde fuera, me encontraba con Saotome. No lo buscaba pero el destino, en el cual obvio que no creía, se empeñaba en demostrarme lo contrario. Él me ignoraba, no obstante en más de alguna oportunidad lo encontré mirándome cuando pensaba que yo no lo notaría. No lo comprendía, ¿por qué daba mensajes tan confusos? Para mí las cosas eran simples: o le gustaba o no. ¿Era tan complicado?

En mi casa mi madre, que se las ha arreglado para no trabajar en lo que lleva de vida y deja que esta le pase por encima, está constantemente en un estado lacónico e ido. No es una persona depresiva de aquellas que se corte las venas o vaya a tomar remedios, es peor, porque no busca llamar la atención y simplemente pasa sus días escondida a través de la sordera selectiva que ha elegido padecer y las redes sociales. Debo reconocer que me siento totalmente frustrada con ella, y eso ha llevado a que independiente de que no me guste estar fuera de casa, lo haga y eso ha hecho que termine llegando a aquel lugar donde nadie con dos dedos de frente se va a meter. Pero no tengo a donde más ir, y esa sensación de falsa libertad que me otorga esa sustancia combinada con lo que yo me imagino y prefiero creer que es té, me proporciona el alivio que necesito cuando ya no sé qué más puedo hacer para despertar a mi madre de tu letargo que se ha vuelto insostenible con el tiempo. Me encontraba sola, el dinero apenas me alcanzaba y aún me quedaban dos años para terminar la universidad, con una carrera que me animaba bastante poco ejercer a futuro.

Bajé a través de las eternas escaleras que me llevaban de vuelta la ciudad, después de estar en ese lugar donde el tiempo se detenía y que me hacía sentir un poco mejor con mi propia realidad, concentrada en esquivar la mierda de perro que parecía fosilizada al pavimento y con temor de buscar apoyo en donde se suele afirmar la gente para poder bajar con más seguridad. Lo extraño de ese lugar era que para poder llegar se debe dar una vuelta que significa poco más de media hora, pero para llegar al "centro", sólo debías bajar una escalera y caminar unas pocas calles.

Era asombroso como en medio de una ciudad tan repugnante, con ebrios que parecían ser parte del panorama pintoresco, y con gente pidiendo limosna en todos lados, y donde las gaviotas y las palomas se peleaban por la carroña, al empezar a caminar encuentras unos edificios con tales detalles de majestuosidad, que hasta una persona que no tiene idea de arte y arquitectura como yo puede apreciar y maravillarse. Ese lugar era como de otro país, de otra realidad y por lo que duraba ese paseo, me imaginaba que estaba justamente fuera, no ahí, con ese rechazo inminente de llegar a casa y encontrarme con la realidad de la que odio pero que aún no podía permitirme escapar.

Estaba abstraída pensando en la práctica a la que no quería ir el día de mañana, cuando sin querer tropecé con alguien. Sabiendo que lo más seguro era que yo fuese la responsable de aquel estrepitoso choque comencé a pedir disculpas sin siquiera fijarme a quien se las daba. Pretendí seguir mi camino hasta que supuse la persona con la que tropecé, me sujetó del hombro y entre asustada y sintiéndome pasada a llevar me volteé, para encontrarme con el policía que por más que quisiera obviar su existencia seguía pareciendo que no podría hacerlo.

—Deberías fijarte por donde andas – dijo nada amablemente.

—He pedido disculpas. Tendré más cuidado – le contesté, sin mirarlo directo a sus azules ojos.

—Hueles a problemas – dictaminó con certeza.

Su acusación fue directa y entendí rápidamente a lo que se refería. El olor que aquella sustancia que no era marihuana propiamente tal, sino un derivado barato y de mala calidad, no era algo que pasara desapercibido.

—¿Qué pasaría si te revisara? – inquirió enojado.

—¿Tiene acaso usted, señor policía, alguna razón para hacerlo? ¿Alguna presunción de algún delito que haya cometido? – contesté tratando de parecer segura

Mis piernas se sentían débiles y una sensación incomoda me recorría. Era como calor y frío y provocaba que mi corazón latiera apresuradamente. Tuve que trabajar cada palabra en mi mente antes de reproducirla, porque estaba segura que si no lo hacía mi voz sonaría quebrada.

—Tienes los ojos rojos – recalcó.

—¿No ha pensado que puede que se me irriten los ojos con el monóxido de carbono de los autos, que quizás simplemente estoy cansada o que tal vez estuve llorando? – contraataqué.

—Él sonrió sarcásticamente. No me creía una sola palabra.

—Las mujeres como tú no lloran. Sólo buscan los problemas y llamar la atención – aseguró.

La rabia que sus palabras despertaron fue desmedida, pero no podía caer en su juego.

—¿Las mujeres como yo? – pregunté desentendida.

—Sí, las mujeres como tú, que fingen inocencia y que no rompen un huevo – dijo con una seguridad que manaba por los poros.

Sonreí yo irónicamente esa vez. Él no tenía idea de mi vida sin embargo ya había hecho sus prejuicios.

—Entonces deje que una mujer como yo, que finge inocencia y que no rompe un huevo siga su camino y la próxima vez que la vea, ignórela – solicité formalmente.

—Seguramente no va a ser posible. Te voy a encontrar cometiendo alguna falta o delito. Es cosa de tiempo – afirmó.

—Sus prejuicios le pueden – respondí asombrada de que él pudiera ver tan fácil a través de mi.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero – manifestó.

—No tengo idea, ¿por qué no me iluminas? – contesté ya tuteándolo.

—No voy a perder mi tiempo indicando lo obvio. Es obvio que el tiempo me dará la razón y espero estar ahí para verlo – agregó casi deseándolo.

En ese momento todo el miedo y la rabia acumulada surgieron, y aunque deseé gritar, ese no era mi estilo, así que enfáticamente solté cada palabra de lo que pensaba de él.

—No quiere desperdiciar su tiempo, yo mucho menos el mío con usted. Tengo cosas que hacer, y sin embargo me detiene a raíz de nada y me muestra cuan prejuicioso es un servidor público. Puedo acusarlo de persecución y como usted dijo en algún momento "estoy limpia", no tiene motivos para creer que infrinjo alguna norma. No vuelva a hablarme o gritaré diciendo que usted está abusando de su posición de autoridad para aprovecharse de mi – escupí volviendo a mi discurso formal.

Él me miró perplejo por mi pequeña perorata, su sonrisa sarcástica había abandonado su rostro. Tomó distancia de mí y volvió a hablar.

—Demuestre que no tiene nada que ocultar – demandó formalmente él también.

—¿Por qué debería acceder? – interpelé.

—Porque quiere hacerlo, no me miraría como lo hace si no lo buscara – garantizó.

—¿Y cómo lo miro? según usted – dudé.

—Le gusto y lo sé – avaló, completamente seguro de sí mismo.

—Creo que su ego es demasiado grande ¿por eso eligió una carrera como esta? – curioseé – ¿para poder pavonearse ante los demás con su supuesta superioridad?

Su rostro antes calmado y seguro perdió toda expresión.

—Estoy en servicio, no puedo seguir conversando con usted – contestó.

Reí orgullosa de mí. La discusión la había ganado yo, le hice un gesto con la mano y seguí mi camino, no obstante sin que lo pudiera predecir, en uno de los muchos recovecos de esa calle, el suboficial Saotome me arrastró acorraló en un pasaje que estaba un poco más allá. Temblé, no se veía nadie y pude ver el enojo en sus ojos.

—Suélteme – solicité asustada y molesta.

—Tú no quieres eso – aseguró.

—No tienes idea de lo que quiero – respondí iracunda.

—Sí, me puedo dar un idea. Las mujeres como tu son fáciles de leer – dictaminó.

—¿Por qué insistes en etiquetarme y encasillarme? – lo interrogué.

—Porque todas las mujeres llevan etiquetas y la tuya es evidente – aclaró.

—¿Ah sí? – expresé calmadamente, pero hirviendo por dentro.

—Las mujeres como tú que lo tienen todo buscan el sexo casual porque son incapaces de crear lazos emocionales con nadie, se drogan sin importar de dónde provenga la sustancia, quedan ebrias y hacen que sus amigos tontos las cuiden para que no les pase nada, jamás admitirían que están sufriendo, menos que ha llorado y no sólo eso, sino que además buscan lo que no pueden tener – reafirmó su acusación.

Había acertado en tres de cinco.

—¿Qué es eso que no puedo tener? según tu – pregunté.

Su respiración la sentía en mi rostro. Su aliento se acercaba y olía a mi chicle favorito de menta.

—Un hombre que la quiera por lo que es – decretó.

Me reí en su cara y encontré la única salida a una situación como aquella en la que me sentí tan expuesta y desnuda.

—¿Quién te dijo que me gustaban los hombres? – agregué con sorna.

Él acabó con la distancia que separaban nuestros labios y me besó calmadamente. Pude apreciar sus labios cálidos sobre los míos y aquel contacto me sorprendió. No me gustaban demasiado los besos, para mí era más fácil tener una relación sexual sin que estos los hubiera de por medio, en más de tres oportunidades lo había hecho así y nunca me sentí mal por ello. Intenté seguir pensando razonablemente y no entregarme a esa agradable sensación en mi estómago, pero cualquier intento fue infructuoso, porque él sabía lo que hacía, me intimidaba y a la vez me gustaba y cuando él solicitó permiso mudo con su lengua para profundizar lo que hacía comenzado, no me quedó más que ceder a esa recientemente creada necesidad. Su lengua porosa y húmeda se abrió paso a través de mis labios para finalmente entrar en contacto con la mía y a partir de ese momento mi argumento de ser supuestamente lesbiana se fue al traste de la basura. Cuando el beso terminó él se alejó y sin burlarse habló.

—Tú tienes de lesbiana lo que yo de gay – respondió.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? – consulté extrañada y dolida conmigo misma.

—Porque quería comprobar mi punto – clarificó.

—Bien hecho, lo conseguiste – manifesté.

Con mi autoestima y vanidad arrastranda por el suelo me alejé de él, y no volvió a seguirme.

Llegué a casa y prendí el computador, notando cuánto tardaba en iniciar. Iba a tener que formatearlo por cuarta vez en lo que iba del año, pero no había más solución, era un computador del año 2015 A.C. por lo que la única forma para poder soportarlo era esa.

Afortunadamente pude evitar pensar en lo acontecido con Saotome, porque aquella droga de dudosa procedencia hizo su efecto y caí bajo el sopor propio de ese tipo de sustancias.

Al día siguiente en la práctica, en un colegio con altos índices de vulnerabilidad, sólo pensaba en qué había hecho para tener que estar luchando contra niños que no deseaban aprender y que me veían como su enemiga, y la mirada de mi mejor amigo y compañero de práctica, Ryoga, me indicaban que él pensaba lo mismo, pero ambos sabíamos que habían sido tantas las cosas que habíamos hecho deliberadamente mal que expiábamos nuestras culpas enfrentando a esa pequeñas minibestias que su única aspiración en la vida era salir al patio en el receso para comer y jugar con sus compañeros de grado.

No había tenido tiempo para pensar en Saotome, pero tampoco me lo dio cuando al siguiente día me lo encontré sin anticiparlo.

—Quería ofrecerle una disculpa por mi comportamiento de hace días– informó.

Asentí indiferente a lo que me dijera. No quería darle cabida en mi vida, por lo que seguí mi camino, pero él nuevamente se interpuso en mi camino.

—No sé por qué, me desagradas y sé que traerás problemas contigo, pero quiero conocerte – confesó.

—No necesitas hacerlo, ya lo haces. Acertaste en tres de cinco cosas que aseguraste de mi, deberías darte por pagado con eso – desmitifiqué.

—¿Qué cosas? – consultó.

—Busco sexo casual y puedo apostar un diente a que tú jamás has experimentado aquello. Eres muy compuesto y cuadrado. No te prestarías para ello y ese es mi único interés en ti – solté poniéndome el parche antes de la herida.

Se quedó callado. Resultaba ser que a mí también se me daba fácil juzgar el carácter de las personas.

—Salgamos el sábado. Tengo libre – solicitó decidido.

Estaba reticente a aceptar, pero quería quitarme esa duda en mi interior, sobre que había sido aquello que sentí cuando me tocó por primera vez, había podido manejar y controlar situaciones incluso más comprometedoras que esa. Aquello era sólo un desafío, no era una cita, podía verlo en sus ojos también. Ambos queríamos tener la razón sobre el otro.

La noche del sábado llegó y nos encontramos en el lugar acordado. El encuentro fue frío, ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla de saludo, sino un simple gesto con la mano. Eso auguraba que esa noche iba a ser un error.

Accedí a beber algo aún cuando no lo deseaba. Él no me creía que no era algo que hiciera con frecuencia, pero no podía culparlo, él mismo me había encontrado en una circunstancia que indicaba lo contrario. El trago aquel comenzó a surtir efecto y lo atribuía a que antes de la cita había hecho de las mías y mis cuestionables vicios, pero empezó a nublarse mi juicio y él se sentía desagradado conmigo. Lo hacía a propósito, quería irme de ese sitio.

No sé bien por qué lo hizo o que le incitó a acceder cuando le dije que deberíamos ir a un lugar más privado, pero me llevo a su casa que no estaba demasiado lejos, en un edificio que estaba además relativamente cerca de mi casa. Al entrar pude apreciar que no había nada fuera de su lugar, todo impecablemente limpio y ni un solo vestigio de algo femenino en los alrededores.

Comenzamos a conversar un poco más confortablemente, el efecto evidente del alcohol y el que me sentía más a gusto en un lugar con menos ruido tuvo cabida y las horas comenzaron a pasar, y hablando temas de actualidad, de relaciones humanas, y de experiencias sexuales previas, él finalmente me acorraló, después de haberme insinuado por veinteava vez esa noche. Había ocupado toda clase de trucos para llamar su atención, pero él simplemente me ignoraba, lo atribuía a su carácter, pero no evitaba que me sintiera poco atractiva y la autoestima debió habérseme caído al suelo en algún momento nuevamente después de la séptima vez de ofrecer algo que me jacté de poder hacer muy bien. No me gustaba cómo me estaba sintiendo y le dije que me marcharía. Ranma reaccionó sólo entonces y me besó.

—Tú no eres de los que tienen aventuras de una noche. No empieces con lo que no puedes terminar – manifesté.

No sé qué efecto tuvo en su mente eso que le dije, pero terminamos ambos desnudos sobre la cama y comencé a estar nerviosa. Era la primera vez que me encontraba en una en ese tipo de situación y en algún momento había dejado de ser la que comandaba y no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres que no estaban dispuestos a dejarme llevar el mando. Él no me estaba escuchando ya, y sólo comenzó a tocarme para lograr penetrarme, y cuando decidió que ya estaba apta para recibirlo, se abrió paso a sí mismo sin darme ni siquiera tiempo para asimilar la intrusión. Lo que estaba pasando lo había provocado yo, sin embargo estaba aterrada y no me atrevía a decírselo. Nunca había sentido esa clase de dolor. Había estado con otros chicos, aunque debía reconocer que el tamaño de la hombría de Ranma era de mayor tamaño a los que había visto y albergado en mi interior, pero cuando lo sentí entrar de golpe, se me cortó la respiración. No estaba preparada para aquello y me sentí completamente humillada por mi reciente descubrimiento. Él me miró con confusión por unos instantes, pero rápidamente desvié mis ojos de los suyos. Estaba avergonzada, a mi edad y aun habiendo tenido relaciones sexuales con anterioridad, por lo visto con hombres con un pene demasiado pequeño, yo seguía con mi himen intacto… hasta hacia unos segundos. Sentía a Ranma dentro de mí, moviéndose más bruscamente de lo que me hubiese gustado. Quería decirle que se detuviera o que no fuera tan brusco, pero las palabras no salían. Ranma siguió sin reparar un instante en mi, en cómo me sentía, y comprendí en ese momento que él no sentía nada por mí, ni nunca lo haría. Decidí que esa sería la última vez que lo vería y con aquella decisión hecha salí de mi estupefacción y comencé a colaborar y a actuar como había prometido en esas insinuaciones que ahora me abochornaba haber hecho. Me había acostumbrado a su tamaño y a su ritmo, y la penetración constante empezó a gustarme. Busqué con mis caderas tenerlo aún más adentro si se podía. Estaba sorprendida por todo lo que resistía él y yo ya quería que acabara y se lo pedí. Por fin las palabras comenzaban a poder ser verbalizadas.

—Termina junto conmigo – le pedí.

—Sabes que eso no es físicamente demasiado factible – respondió agitado.

Su voz… esa voz hizo que mis pezones se me endurecieran más aún. Era áspera y grave.

—Intentémoslo – le dije al oído.

No respondió, pero paulatinamente bajo el ritmo y se concentró en penetrarme con dedicación y no con el afán demostrado segundos antes. Lo sentía entrar una y otra vez, lentamente, me torturaba haciéndome sentir la longitud de su sexo, desde su inicio hasta el tope. Había olvidado cómo respirar de manera constante y él se dio cuenta. Quería que dejara de jugar conmigo y lo miré desafiante y por primera vez creo que fuimos capaces de llegar a un consenso. Él paró de torturarme y volvió a moverse de una manera más adecuada y placentera para ambos. No es que no fuera bueno lo que hacía antes, lo fue, y mucho… pero con aquello sólo buscaba retardar lo que sabíamos que se avecinaba. Mi cuerpo comenzó a acalorarse y empecé a sentirme febril, ya quería terminar y lo logré a los pocos segundos. Sentí como mis músculos interiores se contraían haciéndome sentir incluso más su sexo dentro de mí. Mis piernas temblaban y fui completamente consciente de mi cuerpo por primera vez. No había sentido nunca nada igual. Lo sentí salir de mí y fue extraño, pero fue más fuerte sentir como restos de su orgasmo se escabullían de mi cavidad. Me sentí una mujerzuela. Estaba asqueada por cómo había resultado todo. No era una persona romántica, pero había un límite y aunque yo había provocado a Ranma para que sucediera aún en contra de lo que él había manifestado silenciosamente al no negar mis acusaciones de no ser un hombre de una sola noche, habían sido todos propasados. No pensé que fuera sexualmente tan demandante e implacablemente brusco. El silencio era incomodo y ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Por mi parte ya había decidido acabar con la atracción inexplicable que sentía por él, ya no quería desgastarme más, sentir algo por alguien inalcanzable no era algo para mí. Era más fácil involucrarse con otra clase de personas, más dispuestas y de un carácter más llevadero y por supuesto menos intimidante sexualmente...

* * *

¿Alguien se acuerda de esta historia?

Hola, qué tal, he actualizado, como notaran. En fin, muchos saludos, espero que les agrade y como siempre que dejen uno que otro review.

Gracias por los reviews anteriores :D


End file.
